Leaving Town Alive
by laffertygirl17
Summary: ON HIATUS for the summer Small town girl goes to big city and tries to make it. Based on Coyote Ugly. Pairings are Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton
1. Life is for the Living

The premise of this story is the movie Coyote Ugly, but it isn't going to be totally based on the movie. This was an idea from katlynn113:

Here it goes…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OTH or Coyote Ugly.

CHAPTER 1

Haley's POV

It is said, _"Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever."_ I know that this is true, but I jump ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning.

July 2004

Haley James lived in a small town in Maryland and wanted to know what the big city life was like. Her mother had passed away and she lived with her father. Her dream was to become a singer/song writer, but there was a problem: she had horrible stage fright. She decided that it was time for her to make a name for herself and to do this, she had to move to New York City. Her father was not happy about her moving away from him and let her know this frequently. She found a small, one bedroom apartment and with the help of her friend, Bevin, she moved and started her new life.

Haley walked up the stairs after saying goodbye to Bevin and opened the door to her new apartment. She set up her keyboard, looked around and thought, "This is it. I'm going to do this, no matter what." She went out and decided to get something to eat. After walking a few blocks, she came upon a small diner and, seeing as it was the only place open at four in the morning, she went in and sat down.

"Can I get something for you?" Haley dug into her pockets and pulled out a dollar and some change and said,

"What can I get for a dollar and 67 cents?" The waitress looked at her and smiled and said,

"Let me bring you some pie," and walked away. Haley looked around after she left and saw a group of girls sitting across the room. They were joking around and having a good time.

"I made four hundred dollars tonight girls. What a good way to end my time here," the redhead said while walking around the table.

"Rach, don't leave us here. Why did you have to go and get that modeling job?" The brunette stood on her chair and pouted at the redhead. "We are going to miss you, aren't we, Peyt?"

"Yeah, come on, Rach, Brooke's right. If you leave, we're going to have to train a new girl and mess up the way things are going right now. You can't go!" The blonde knelt by Rachel's chair and begged.

"Who are those girls?" Haley asked the waitress. She was fascinated by them and by the fact that the one girl made four hundred dollars in one night.

"They are Coyotes. They work for Deb down at Coyote Ugly, the hottest bar on this side of town. Look's like Deb's gonna be hiring a new girl soon." She walked away, leaving Haley to think.


	2. One Way or Another

CHAPTER 2

Haley woke up the next morning determined to get the Coyote job. She went down to the bar, thinking that she'd find a nice place, but instead found a broken down warehouse.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She peered down the stairs and yelled, "Is someone named Deb here?"

"I'm Deb." A blonde haired woman peeked up the stairs. "What do you want?"

"Hi, I'm Haley and I overheard that there was a job opening here. I have a little experience serving drinks because I worked for a little café in Fallston and…"

"Haley, right?" Deb looked her up and down and stared into her eyes. "You want to work in my bar? Do you think that you have what it takes to be a Coyote? I do not think so, so march your pretty little behind up the steps and let me get back to work." Deb turned around and continued to cart boxes around the warehouse. Haley turned around, defeated, and started to walk up the stairs. After going up three steps, she turned around and came back down, determination shining in her eyes.

"Deb, I can do this. Give me a chance and I won't let you down. I need this money or I won't be able to stay here and I need to stay here so that I can hand out my demos and make a name for myself." Deb turned around and walked closer to Haley.

"Ten o'clock, kid." She turned back around and got back to work. "You got yourself a trial run. Be here at ten and get rid of that ugly ass poncho."


	3. Let's Get It Started

CHAPTER 3

It was nine o'clock and Haley was frantically trying to find something to wear. Nothing was good enough. Everything was either too slutty or too teacherish. Finally, at nine thirty, she decided on a red t-shirt and a jean skirt. She hurried downtown and arrived at the bar at ten o'clock on the dot. She walked up to the bar and looked around for Deb in the crowds of people, mostly men. Spotting her she said,

"Deb, sorry I'm late…" Deb pulled her under the bar and shoved a bottle in her hands.

"Get to serving, chick. We only sell the hard stuff and beer. For every drink you sell, you gotta drink one and we don't serve water. You got it?" Haley nodded, dumbfounded. "Good. What are you looking at, SERVE!"

Haley jumped in and looked around. Timidly, she asked someone,

"Hello sir, welcome to Coyote Ugly. What can I get for you tonight?" The man looked at her like she had three heads and said,

"I need three whiskey shots and a glass of water." Haley grabbed three shot glasses and a beer glass and started pouring the drinks. Brooke looked over at her pouring the water and said,

"Deb, the new girl is pouring water. What do you think about that?"

"Water! We don't serve water here." Deb grabbed the cup and threw it on the ground. She said, "What do we do when people ask for water girls?" Peyton, Brooke, and Deb jumped up on the bar and started spraying the customers with water and pouring buckets of water on them. Haley stared at them in awe; she had never seen anything like this before. What kind of place was this? She liked it. "Haley, get up here and help!" Haley jumped up on the bar and started spraying.


End file.
